Everything to loose, everyting to gain
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: After the defeat of chaos serenity goes to her true home, she has been told that she would forget all of her memories of the other dimension. She is alright with this for she knows that nothing is lef there. But what is there for her at home?
1. Prologue

Every thing to loose every thing to gain

By Chikara-Yuy

I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing!

-

Eternal sailor moon stood over the cauldron. Her friends, the senshi and Darien were dead, all dead. She felt bad for her enemy Galaxia. She had seen the woman plummet into the cauldron. Serenity pulled out her crystal and made one last wish as she dove into the cauldron.

-I wish my friends to live a life without fighting, without, enemies.-

The crystal flashed granting its mistress's last wish. The star seeds of all her friends floated into the air from different places over the blood-strewn grounds and disappeared.

And serenity disappeared into the cauldron.

Pluto watched this from her time gates and cried for her hime. She then opened a portal and disappeared and grabbed the body of the princess after chaos was dead. She then took her to her to Queen Selenity.

"My daughter. Wake up."

Serenity squirmed and looked to her mother. "Mom? I'm…I'm alive"

"Yes, my daughter. Very much so, I have something to tell you my dear one."

Serenity sat by her mother on the stone bench.

"You my dear are not from the same dimension as the senshi. I made a mistake when I sent you to be reborn and you went a different way than the others. It took Pluto a long time to find out where you were and by the time she had found you, were 16, and being taught to fight. So when you were seperated from your comrade Pluto took you, and erased your memories of that dimension replacing them with fake ones."

Serenity stared at her mother. "But I get to go home now"

"Yes, the senshi's dimension no longer has need of your service. Pluto is going to take you home, but one warning my love. When you go back all your memories will be gone. Your memories of the dimension you came from were lost after being so many times reborn. But it will be like you never left to the ones that knew you."

Serenity nodded and stood Pluto appeared before her. "Princess, I am so sorry I had to take you away. I had no choice."

Serenity knelt by Pluto hugging her friend. "Oh Pluto, You did what you thought was best and what you had to do, you are not to blame."

Pluto hugged her princess back and stood tugging her princess effortlessly to her feet.

"Are you ready hime?"

"Of course Pu, and don't call me hime."

a portal appeared and serenity stepped through it with Pluto following.

Selenity watched her daughter go.

"Daughter, your memories of this meeting may be lost to you when you return to your home, but I will always watch over you," whispered Selenity.

"Be careful my child."

-

cliff hanger!

RR if I want me to continue!


	2. author's note

Okay, I looked at all the stories I have written and it seems I have NO Dn angel stories.

I love Dn angel.

So I am gonna let the readers choose.

Where should serenity go?

I will give you a few choices.

Yu Yu Hakusho

Dn Angel

Psychic Academy

Naruto

Shaman King

Yu-Gi-Oh

Gundam Wing

Dragon ball z


	3. chapter 1

Everything to loose everything to gain

By Chikara Yuy

Well this was a landslide voting.

Yu Yu Hakusho is the winner!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor moon!

Hazy eyes opened up, and tried to blink away a misty haze. Once the fog covering her brain lifted she tried to move her arm to heave herself up and found that she couldn't move her arm.

-I…I can't move! What the Fuck- she thought.

She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a raspy squeak.

She then saw the nurse enter the room the nurse strode quietly over to the machines attached to her then turned to the bed and upon seeing the patient. Awake. The nurse dropped her clipboard.

"Oh, my," she started.

The nurse rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

-I am sure she is awake, goodness if she wasn't and said something that poor boy out there would be more heart broken with his mother in the hospital too and all.- she thought.

"I'll be right back." She then hurried out of the room.

-What's her problem? Wait a minute where the hell am I? I mean nurse pretty much means hospital but…wait a minute who am I-

at this moment the nurse was back in with the doctor behind her, and a tall red headed boy with them.

"This is a miracle," stated the doctor. He then started to check her pulse and the red head picked up her other hand and squeezed it.

She looked over at him with her eyes and tried to talk to him.

"Wh..wh.."

"Now don't try to talk Miss Minamino. Not using your vocal cords for so long has made them weak."

So her name was Minamino? That gave her a little information.

However, she didn't say anything to the doctor, she made out one sentence.

"Wh…wh..o.. ar..e…y..yo..u?"

she questioned looking at the red head. He turned to the doctor and gave a questioning glance at him.

"Oh, dear it seems that the bump on her head a year ago gave her amnesia."

The boy shook his head.

"Doctor, how long will it last?"

"Well Mr. Minamino. I don't know its all up to her, basically put. She will need normal surroundings though."

He nodded then looked down at the girl on the bed.

"I am your brother Kurama." (An: Now tell me you didn't see that one coming!)

The girl blinked.

The boy then quickly added.

"Your name is Serenity Minamino."

The girl remembered a little more as if the memories were washing in like a tide.

She managed to smile at him.

The nurse was back with a cup of water and handed it to Kurama.

He then helped her sit up with a little help from the nurse and let her drink some of it. They then set the hospital bed up so she could sit up on her own.

Above them on the roof….

"Well Boton. I got the mirror back. I can tell you it was easier than I thought it would be."

"Easy! You could have been killed!"

"Heh the mirror already explained that it wouldn't take a life."

"So all that's left is to get the last treasure from Heie?"

About a week later…..

"Kurama?"

Kurama turned to his sister. "What's up Sere?"

"When are we going home?"

Though it had only been, three weeks Serenity had made a rapid improvement that had the doctors baffled.

Kurama reached up and teased her silver hair messing it up.

"We get to take you home in another four days actually."

Serenity smiled at her older brother he had told her much of what she didn't remember. Things she wasn't supposed to tell her mother either. She understood the importance of secrets, and why her brother Kurama wanted most of it kept between them. Her memories had started to come back to her easily and she was happy to see their human mother safe and getting better.

-

end chapter 1

RR!

Okay. Now that the crossover has been chosen, I want you guys to pick who she will be paired with!


	4. chaper 2

Everything to loose everything to gain

By Chikara-Yuy

Voting is as thus

Serenity/Hiei 6 (looks like he-chan is popular!)

Serenity/Jin 1

Serenity/Yusuke 2

Keep voting next chapter it will be decided on who's she's gonna be with.

* * *

Serenity smiled at the sunshine as Kurama pushed her outside. She was going home.

She looked up to Kurama. Before she had gotten out he had told her he had stolen an treasure to save their her mother's life when it had told him her mother would be fine he wished it to save her. The one thing that was wrong was the price. It would have killed Kurama. She had gotten mad at him for while but she was happy he was okay. The reason he was, was because of the spirit detective. Whom, she wanted to thank for saving her brother. She was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a blue shirt. Her hair was still short and she had plans to grow it back out.

Serenity looked off and felt an energy spike. Kurama had already helped her out of the chair so she could walk on her own.

Serenity moved forward and Kurama who had also felt the energy spike moved with her. When he was sure she could they both ran to the warehouse.

Serenity ran in right behind Kurama. "You go help the girls, I'll help the detective."

Serenity ran to the blue haired woman who was trying to stop the human girl from becoming demon. She looked over to Kurama as she poured some of her energy to stop the process that was happening. She then looked up to see Kurama take the killing blow ment for the detective.

"Kurama!" she called out, but noticing that she was distracted she turned back to the human.

Kurama made it to her side the sword still in his stomach. he pulled it out with a squelching noise and undid the handle and gave the antidote to Botan.

Serenity after the antidote was given turned her attention to her older brother.

"You baka! Don't you ever do that again Oni-san!"

Kurama smiled at her "Hai. I won't if I can help it."

Serenity sat back beside him regaining her energy so she could heal him. They watched as Hiei fought who she now knew as Yusuke.

She watched as he missed his shot. Serenity then spotted his plan and smiled what a nice trick she thought as the blast rebounded and hit Hiei in the back.

-

"Guys are you alright? Keiko! How is she?"

"She's fine," answered Botan. "The antidote's working."

"How're you doing Kurama? I owe you one man."

"Don't sweat it I'll be okay. Besides I have my own personal nurse. If she dosen't kill me herslef that is."

Yusuke then saw the girl next to Kurama glaring at him. She turned her head with a huff and put her hands over Kurama her hands turning a healing silver color.After that was done her glare was turned from Kurama back to him again.

He would have flinched if he wasn't hurting all over but then the glare faded and she smiled at him.

"I want to thank you for helping my brother Yusuke Uramishi."

"Huh? So you're his sister?"

Serenity gave a nod then helped Kurama to his feet.

"You know you could have let me in on your plan." stated Botan.

"Huh? Plan? That was just a flash of insight I had to hope the aura blast was enough like light to work."

"And if it didn't work?"

"Then I'd think of another plan."

"Heh, So you didn't have a plan after all I think I am begining to understand just how you work."

"Hold on Kurama what's THAT supposed to mean!"

"What do you think pinhead!"

"Hey!"

"HA HA!"

* * *

okay, now RR but keep voting!


	5. Another note!

Note from me!

Okay poll results

Serenity/Hiei 9!

Serenity/Jin 2!

Serenity/Yusuke 4!

Well ladies and gents looks like Hiei is the winner!

As to the reviewer who said the thing bout keiko, I agree that's why Serenity sets him up with a new friend later on.

(winks)

I will be updating on this story very, very soon. Since now I have a couple pairing.

Bye bye till later!


End file.
